Projeto Pedaço de Pergaminho
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Conjunto de cenas envolvendo Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.
1. O que é?

**Grande NA:**

**Oi, pessoas. Bem, imagino que nem todos aqui conheçam um fórum de discussão sobre Harry Potter chamado Seis Vassouras, mas eu costumo freqüentá-lo dentro do possível e lá existe um setor só para discutir sobre Harry e Draco como ship, e é lindo. Nesse setor tem um tópico com a proposta das pessoas criarem pequenas frases sobre os dois com base em uma palavra sugerida por outro usuário.**

**No começo desse ano, quando a vida ainda não era tão cruel e eu ia com mais freqüência ao fórum, postei algumas vezes nesse tópico. Agora, eu estou terminando a faculdade, com dois trabalhos gigantes pendentes e um futuro incerto pela frente, e tive que me afastar um pouco, deixando, praticamente, de postar na HD de lá. **

**Mas eu tenho um xodozinho pelas frases – que raramente se limitam a frases - que surgiram dessa brincadeira, e uma delas chegou, inclusive, a evoluir para uma ficlet, então eu resolvi postá-las aqui.**

**São 16 cenas que não têm nenhuma ligação entre si, pertencendo, inclusive, a contextos diferentes que só podem ser determinados a partir da leitura. Algumas ignoram o Epílogo, outras não. Nenhuma delas foi betada e "Us", a ficlet que surgiu a partir do item sapatos, é a única que possui título e uma capa, feita pela Dark, cujo link está no meu profile. Elas pertencem a gêneros diferentes, indo do humor ao angst, e a níveis de censura igualmente variáveis, apesar da fic como um todo estar classificada como general/M, por precaução. Ressalvo aqui que a única cena que realmente contém algo efetivamente explícito é Us, e não há violência em nenhuma delas.**

**Vou postar todas de uma vez, na ordem em que foram produzidas, porque são realmente muito curtinhas e independentes. Vou deixar esta postagem como "completa", por eu estar afastada do fórum, mas não elimino a hipótese de surgirem mais cenas no futuro, então quem quiser deixar em alerta, fique a vontade. **

**Espero que gostem e comentem.**

**Beijos.**

**Agy**


	2. Sexta Feira

**Sexta feira**

Harry abriu a gaveta do seu gabinete e empurrou sem nenhum cuidado o pequeno monte de papéis que ocupava sua mesa, fechando-a rapidamente em seguida. Arrumou mais ou menos os outros objetos e se levantou agitado, arrumando as cadeiras do escritório enquanto ia até a janela para ver se conseguia colocar a gravata no lugar antes que...

Sorriu.

No mesmo reflexo em que tentava se arrumar minimamente viu o loiro encostado no batente da porta, o observando. Sabia que ele daria um jeito de terminar o trabalho mais cedo e dispensar os funcionários, mandando para Astoria o bilhete rabiscado de que sairia para um _happy hour_ antes de ir para casa.

Draco trancou a porta e atirou a capa sobre a mesa ainda bagunçada de Harry, se aproximando, sorrindo.

Harry amava sexta feira.

**FIM**


	3. Sangue

**Sangue**

Tradição. Família. Gerações. Casamentos. Limpeza. Guerras. Discursos. Mortes. Máscaras. Honra.

Draco Malfoy não pensou se o sangue que colocava em sua boca era puro ou não quando beijou o pequeno corte na mão de Harry Potter.

**FIM**


	4. Pião

**Pião**

Ele girava e girava e girava e os olhos verdes fixos no pequeno pião girando no chão não permitiam que ele parasse.

Ele girava e girava e girava como pensamentos em uma penseira. Como as decisões a serem tomadas na mente de Harry.

_Ele_ estava ali, naquele quarto daquele hospital, precisando do apoio _dele_.

Da mesma forma que Ginny.

O destino quis que ambos fossem atingidos no mesmo atentado. E agora Harry precisava decidir que quarto visitar, pois certamente seria visto entrando e saindo _dos dois_.

E segredos não podem ser vistos.

Parou bruscamente o pião que Albus esquecera sobre a mesa da recepção e se levantou, entrando pela porta logo à frente.

A mulher ruiva sentada na cama ao lado das flores sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar, e Harry suspirou aliviado ao perceber que ela já estava quase recuperada.

- Por que demorou tanto para vir, Harry?

- Ginny... Nós... Precisamos conversar.

**FIM**


	5. Mesa

**Mesa**

Pés de mogno envelhecido coberto com cristal bacharach com detalhes em ouro trabalhados a mão por duendes.

A mesa estava na família há séculos. Enfeitiçada para não quebrar, claro.

Ainda bem, pois quando Potter o deitou sobre ela, abrindo sua calça e o beijando enquanto se debruçava sobre seu corpo, Draco não se lembrou que a mesa fora presente de casamento dos seus pais.

**FIM**


	6. Us

**Sapato (s)**

**Us**

Harry entrou no apartamento sentindo que havia algo errado. Estava tudo silencioso demais. Fechou a porta com cuidado e tentou acender a luz, mas ela não reagiu aos seus esforços contra o interruptor. Apertou a varinha, mas não sussurrou o feitiço. _Lumus_ poderia iluminar _demais_, caso alguém o estivesse esperando nas sombras. E era o seu apartamento, o conhecia, estava em vantagem.

Deixou a maleta com as coisas do trabalho no chão, perto da porta, e caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível até a mesinha de canto, ao lado do sofá, acendendo o abajur. Sob a luz fraca e amarelada, um cartão sobre uma caixa de sapatos apareceu no limiar da mesa.

_Abra a caixa. D._

- Draco? - chamou, olhando para a escuridão.

O outro abajur acendeu do outro lado da sala, iluminando o loiro sentado na poltrona favorita de Harry. Nu. Só com sapatos pretos, sociais. Novos.

- Espero que goste do presente que comprei para você.

- Pensei que iríamos jantar juntos.

- Pensei que você ia esquecer o nosso aniversário, resolvi garantir a noite. Amanhã a gente sai. - ele sorriu - Abre a caixa e me diz o que você acha.

Harry sorriu, se aproximando, se abaixando ao lado da mesa de centro, onde os pés de Draco estavam apoiados, e retirou os sapatos de seus pés de forma insinuante.

- Você está usando meu presente, pelo visto. E eu adorei. - completou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Harry pegou o par de sapatos e abriu a caixa na intenção de guardá-los, parando sério ao ver o anel prata no fundo. Ele o pegou, examinando atento ao ver a inscrição interna. E sorriu, se levantando.

- Isso é um pedido? - perguntou, interrogando o loiro.

- Depende. O que você comprou para mim?

Harry pegou uma pequena caixa do bolso interno das vestes e atirou no colo do loiro, que a abriu, sorrindo.

Dentro, a gravata azul marinho estava enrolada e, no meio dela, encaixado um anel dourado. O loiro sorriu ao se dar conta de que a inscrição tinha dizeres muito parecidos com a que dera para Potter.

- Sabe, aí está uma desvantagem de se casar com um homem: ele sempre pode tomar as iniciativas antes de você. - Harry deu de ombros.

- E aqui está uma vantagem: você não precisa esperar pela resposta ou se preocupar com formalidades. - Draco colocou o anel no dedo e a gravata frouxamente em torno do pescoço - E ai, como eu estou?

Os olhos de Harry passearam pelo seu corpo e ele sorriu.

- Uma delícia. - comentou, antes de se sentar no colo do outro, o beijando.

Draco riu em meio ao beijo, deixando as mãos correrem pelo tórax do moreno. Dois anos de namoro e sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo para que as coisas fossem no ritmo certo. Harry gemeu e se afastou.

- Tem certeza de que não quer sair?

- Não. – Draco deu de ombros – Não estou vestido apropriadamente. – ele sorriu com malícia – E nem você.

Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar no cós da calça do moreno, abrindo o cinto e o zíper. Harry voltou a beijá-lo, acariciando-o, enquanto Draco o despia da capa e camisa, devagar.

O moreno se levantou, chutando os sapatos para longe, e voltou a se ajoelhar, dessa vez entre as pernas do loiro, tocando-o.

- Sabe, eu tinha realmente planejado algo especial para hoje... Fiz reservas, contratei músicos...

- E eu planejei tudo para amanhã, Potter, porque eu sabia que eu só ia querer uma coisa hoje... – Draco resmungou entre dentes, tentando respirar enquanto o moreno o enlouquecia.

- Ah, é? O quê?

O loiro não respondeu, somente pegou-o pelos cabelos e abaixou sua cabeça contra seu baixo ventre, resmungando e fechando os olhos com força quando Harry não lhe negou o pedido, tomando-o em sua boca. O corpo curvado contra a poltrona, a respiração cada vez mais difícil, os dedos puxando com força os fios negros eram evidências de que o moreno também sabia o que fazer para que Draco perdesse o controle. E nada mais desestabilizador do que olhá-lo, daquela forma tão entregue, sentindo seu cheiro, seu gosto, invadindo seu corpo e o fazendo se arrepiar.

- Harry... – Draco choramingou quando a boca do moreno o abandonou antes do fim.

Harry beijou seu púbis, seu umbigo, seu ventre, seu tórax, seu mamilo, seu pescoço, seu queixo, sua boca, puxando seu corpo para mais próximo do seu, sentindo as mãos trêmulas deslizarem pelo seu corpo.

- Olha pra mim. – sussurrou.

E quando os olhos prateados finalmente o encararam, ele sorriu, se impulsionando contra o corpo do loiro, que o abraçou com mais força, gemendo contra sua boca. As pernas antes apoiadas sobre a mesinha agora envolvendo sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto, mais para dentro, enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade e a intensidade de seus movimentos, fazendo o outro gritar e as mãos pálidas escorregarem pelo couro negro da poltrona, tremendo, buscando apoio ou algo que o mantivesse são quando tudo se tornou demais. E Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, em uma cadência incoerente de palavras, e Draco se derramava entre seus corpos.

Harry deixou a testa cair contra o ombro do loiro, ofegante, acariciando sua cintura enquanto sentia os dedos passearem devagar pelos seus cabelos, tomando consciência vagamente do quão desconfortáveis estavam: Draco totalmente torto na poltrona, nem deitado, nem sentado, e ele, meio ajoelhado no chão, se apoiando totalmente no corpo do loiro. Beijou novamente seu pescoço, correndo a mão pelo seu peito em um carinho desproposital.

- Podemos ir para o quarto? Depois você vai ficar reclamando de dor nas costas...

Draco riu, depositando um beijo em sua testa e enlaçando as mãos dos dois. Harry sorriu, olhando a prata tocar o dourado dos anéis trocados naquela noite.

- Eu aceito. – Draco sussurrou e tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi sorrir, feliz.

**FIM**


	7. Chuva

**Chuva**  


Os cabelos loiros estavam colados à testa, pingando, assim como as gotinhas na ponta do nariz fino, do queixo e de todo o seu corpo. A respiração saia rápida e quente demais para a chuva que caía sobre eles, formando uma pequena névoa em frente aos lábios finos, rosados, entreabertos.

- Potter... eu...

Harry colocou o dedo sobre sua boca e o sentiu estremecer. Ele também estava encharcado até os ossos. Não queria ouvir nada. Estava cansado e estava com frio. Estava febril.

Malfoy era quente.

Ele se aproximou do menino, os braços encolhidos contra seu peito, as mãos pousadas em seus ombros, sua própria boca junto à têmpora do loiro e tremores correndo todo seu corpo, e ele não sabia se pela chuva, se pela febre ou se pelos braços de Malfoy envolvendo sua cintura e correndo suas costas, puxando-o para junto de seu corpo.

- Potter, seu idiota, você está doente!

A voz de Malfoy era meio desesperada, mas sua respiração batia contra seu pescoço e o fazia se arrepiar, e era quente e era bom. E ele não precisava de mais nada.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a chuva o levasse. Estava seguro.

**FIM**


	8. Violão

**Violão**

Draco estava sentado sozinho em uma das salas do conservatório. Era fim de tarde e o som dos outros alunos, do trânsito, da cidade, do mundo ficava para fora daquela sala enquanto ele tocava. Somente o sol frio do fim de tarde de outono entrava pelas grandes janelas.

As mãos de dedos longos e finos passeavam o instrumento a sua frente. O violoncelo pousado entre suas pernas era como uma pessoa a ser acariciada, e em troca lhe dava aqueles sons que o faziam fechar os olhos e se perder, seu corpo se movendo suavemente no mesmo ritmo das notas.

E então as mãos na sua cintura, o corpo quente colado ao seu sentado no mesmo banco, o abraçando como ele abraçava o violoncelo. Draco inclinou a cabeça sem abrir os olhos, permitindo que os lábios tocassem seu pescoço enquanto a música ganhava tons mais graves, mais profundos.

As mãos entraram por dentro da camisa, e seu corpo ganhou o mesmo ritmo forte da música, se movendo contra o homem sentado junto com ele, que o abraçou mais forte, a boca quente mordendo de leve sua orelha. E Draco conhecia muito bem onde aquela melodia ia parar. E deixou a sua música morrer, pelo bem dos dois.

- Não pare. - Harry reclamou, continuando a beijá-lo.

- O conservatório já vai fechar. Vamos para casa... - Draco sugeriu, baixinho, arrumando o instrumento e se virando ainda sentado de frente para Harry - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Te buscar. - o moreno sorriu, o beijando.

- Sei. E o que mais?

- Me matriculei no curso de violão.

- Que bom que aceitou minha sugestão. - Draco respondeu, e aprofundou o beijo, permitindo que Harry o puxasse para mais perto, suas mãos ainda correndo dentro de sua camisa - Harry - chamou, a voz rouca -, vamos para casa.

O moreno riu e concordou com a cabeça, se levantando.

- Quero você tocando só para mim. - o moreno sussurrou quando saiam, o abraçando pela cintura.

- Toma cuidado. Violão é mais simples. E você vai ter que estudar muito, muito mesmo, para me satisfazer. - Draco sorriu de forma maliciosa, aparatando com o namorado.

**FIM**


	9. Soluços

**Soluços**

Astoria Greengrass estava linda vestida de noiva, Draco pensou com pesar.

Talvez se seus soluços não fossem tão veementes enquanto ela caminhava lentamente em direção ao altar, ele até pudesse se sentir mais aliviado com aquilo e até sorrir.

Afinal, não era tão mal. Astoria não era a única que chorava na cerimônia. Sua mãe se acabava no ombro da irmã a poucos passos dele, fazendo Narcissa endireitar cada vez mais sua postura, lançando olhares de desaprovação à futura sogra de seu filho. Na primeira fila de bancos, outro que não escondia sua emoção com o casamento de Astoria era seu primo Sebastian. Ele não soluçava, mas era impossível para Draco ignorar as lágrimas que corriam frias pelo rosto do rapaz.

A noiva se posicionou a sua frente e a música parou. Todos os presentes se calaram, esperando pelas palavras de Draco para iniciar a cerimônia.

Ele ergueu levemente o véu que cobria o rosto da noiva e secou suas lágrimas levemente com o dedo.

- Vai com ele. Eu não quero prender você. - disse, baixinho, pousando um beijo em sua testa.

Astoria sorriu, e se virou, correndo para abraçar o primo, que a beijou de forma desesperada.

Mais tarde, Draco estava sentado na escadaria da igreja, vendo os elfos retirarem toda a decoração preparada para o casamento. Todos os convidados já haviam se retirado, depois de toda a discussão que o fato de não haver casamento gerou.

O homem moreno recolheu o fraque branco do chão e se sentou ao seu lado, em silêncio.

- Então você veio. - Draco constatou.

- Eu te disse que você não teria coragem. Só quis ver de perto.

Draco riu, amargurado.

- Como você está? - Harry perguntou, virando a face do loiro para ele com delicadeza. Draco sorriu, levando suas mãos ao cabelo do outro antes de se permitir ser abraçado. Aquela atitude teria conseqüências para a sua família, mas ele estava bem melhor assim.

- Obrigado. - ele sussurrou, puxando Harry para mais perto.

**FIM**


	10. Fechadura

**Fechadura**

Hermione olhou o amigo agachado em frente à porta do vestiário masculino do clube e achou estranho.

Harry não gostava de vir ao clube. Ela sabia. Vinha mais pelas crianças, agora que havia se separado de Ginny.

E às dez da noite não era o horário mais recomendável para alguém ir ao clube, era o horário em que a maioria saia de lá.

E ele tinha uma orelha extensível encaixada em seu ouvido.

Aquilo era definitivamente estranho.

- Harry... - ela se aproximou, fazendo o amigo dar um salto ao se colocar de pé e tentar esconder o objeto que tinha em mãos de uma forma um tanto constrangida - Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Claro... Eu só... Eu...

A porta do vestiário se abriu e um Draco Malfoy em trajes de banho saiu, encarando os dois de uma forma um tanto desconfiada, mas sem falar nada, com seu ar superior costumeiro.

- Já era hora, Malfoy! O vestiário não é só seu para você se permitir trancar a porta. - Harry reclamou, tentando soar contrariado. Hermione começou a juntar os fatos e se viu corando, sem prestar atenção na resposta do loiro, que seguiu em direção às piscinas, impassível.

- HARRY! - ela exclamou, a voz saindo baixa em meio à surpresa e ao riso contido - Eu não acredito! Você estava espiando o Malfoy se trocar pela fechadura! - ela começou a gargalhar.

- Ele está aprontando alguma coisa, Mione. – o moreno afirmou solene, e ela riu mais alto.

- Ou você está? - perguntou, malícia escorrendo em sua voz.

Os olhos verdes brilharam e ela não pôde ignorar o sorriso nos lábios do moreno quando ele a deixou, entrando no vestiário.

**FIM**


	11. Pepino

**Pepino**  


O garçom parou ao lado de Draco com um balde de gelo. Os olhos verdes o observaram pegar o garfo estranho ao lado do prato e retirar o palitinho de pepino do meio do gelo.

Longo.

E em seguida o de cenoura, pousando-os no prato. O garçom sentiu ser dispensado e se afastou no mesmo momento em que os lábios rosados envolveram aquele estranho aperitivo.

- Potter, se você não parar de me olhar assim, eu juro que nunca mais saio com você.

Harry não podia falar. Não havia nada mais em sua mente do que a imagem de vegetais entre os lábios de Draco.

**FIM**


	12. Amante

**Amante**  


Os olhos verdes. Frios. O rosto com traços marcados. Másculo. Os cabelos negros. Rebeldes. As mãos grandes. Ásperas. A pele de um tom indefinível. Não diferente, não igual.

Harry Potter o encarando daquela maneira era uma força da natureza.

O homem que ousou morrer para salvar... _tudo_ não poderia ter dono. Ou dona. Ou o que for.

Merecia o mundo aos seus pés.

E por isso - _só por isso_ - Draco Malfoy havia se subjulgado ao título de _amante._

**FIM**


	13. Vassouras

**Vassouras**

Harry o puxou mais contra o corpo e Draco gemeu, fechando os olhos.

- Por Merlin, Potter...

- Segura firme, Draco...

O loiro pressionou mais suas costas contra o peito do moreno, sentindo a mão do outro entrando por suas calças, algo claramente rígido o cutucando enquanto o outro se movia devagar contra ele. Segurou mais forte no cabo da vassoura, tentando por tudo no mundo não desestabilizá-la, e entreabriu os olhos, fitando sua casa drasticamente pequena, há muitos quilômetros abaixo de seus pés.

- Você é louco... - ofegou, suas mãos tremendo, agarrando o cabo com mais firmeza enquanto seu corpo todo tremia com o que o moreno fazia com ele.

- Você que começou com isso... Não se fala o que você falou em pleno vôo, Draco...

- E não se faz sexo em cima de uma vassoura... Ah... - Draco se arqueou contra ele e eles perderam alguns metros de altitude antes que Harry conseguisse estabilizá-los de novo, se apertando ainda mais contra o corpo do loiro no processo - Termine logo, antes que eu morra! - Draco pediu em um sussurro, agarrando as mãos de Harry de forma desesperada.

Sentiu o outro sorrir contra seu pescoço, inclinando a vassoura levemente em direção ao chão.

- Por mais que eu tente, não dá pra tirar sua roupa aqui em cima... Vamos descer, e quem sabe à noite tentamos de novo, sem ninguém ver.

**FIM**


	14. Poltrona

**Poltrona**  


Draco encolheu as pernas em cima do acento da poltrona, se acomodando melhor para ler, aproveitando a luz fraca do sol que entrava pela janela do quarto em Grimmauld Place.

Harry mordeu o canto do dedo, o observando. Fazia apenas dois meses que estavam morando lá e o loiro conseguia, pouco a pouco, transformar a casa em um lugar... agradável.

Os olhos cinzas se ergueram do livro em direção a ele, sorrindo, e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem.

**FIM**


	15. Dicionário

**Dicionário**  


Harry deixou o corpo escorregar contra a parede da sala vazia, seus olhos já úmidos se perdendo contra a parede oposta.

Precisava daquilo. Precisava daquele vazio. Precisava daquela solidão.

O que sentia já era demais para conseguir suportar.

Seus olhos se fixaram no livro em cima da estante e as lágrimas correram, indefiníveis.

Ele poderia pegar aquele dicionário e ler todas as definições que houvesse para sentimentos humanos. Nada seria capaz de lhe dizer a palavra exata para a morte de quem se ama.

**FIM**


	16. Desespero

**Desespero**

Ele estava lá. Parado. Fixo como um dos santos que o rodeavam, o olhando.

Lindo.

Foi um último olhar, e Harry já não sabia o que fazer com todo aquele desespero que sentia.

Ele não podia fazer nada.

Draco ia se casar. Draco estava se casando. Draco estava casado.

Os noivos passaram por ele, saindo da igreja, sendo seguidos pelos convidados ansiosos por lhes darem os parabéns.

Harry não saiu do lugar. Para ele não havia volta.

**FIM**


	17. Maquiagem

**Maquiagem**

Hidratante. Base. Corretivo. Sombra. Rímel. Lápis. Delineador. Batom. Brilho.

Agora Astoria prendia os cabelos em um coque elegante com uma presilha vermelha e dourada que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido rubro e os fios loiros que caiam em seu pescoço de forma quase displicente.

Draco se aproximou por trás, parando com as mãos sobre seus ombros despidos pelo decote do vestido longo e acariciou seu colo com delicadeza enquanto se encaravam pelo espelho da penteadeira. Ela sorriu triste enquanto ele colocava o colar de diamantes em torno de seu pescoço delicado.

- Você gostou da minha maquiagem? - ela perguntou, sua voz fria.

- Está suave demais para noite, mas sei que não gosta de chamar atenção. Podia ao menos tem passado um batom mais vermelho, ficaria bonito com o vestido.

Ela riu sonoramente. Deveria ter desconfiado antes de se casar que o fato de seu marido entender mais de moda ou ter mais bom gosto em termos de cores que ela poderia ser um sinal de que logo o perderia.

- Você está muito elegante também. - ela acrescentou, solene, o fitando séria - Ele estará lá?

- A festa é para ele. - Draco se retirou, triste, do quarto - Te espero no hall, vou ver Scorpius antes de sairmos.

**FIM**


	18. Harry e Draco numa praia em pleno invern

**Harry e Draco numa praia em pleno inverno**

O vento forte agitou os fios loiros, fazendo-os bater com força contra a pele pálida, o frio deixando a face séria levemente avermelhada, o rosto voltado para o horizonte, onde o mar agitado se encontrava com o céu cinza-chumbo.

As ondas chegavam apressadas até seus pés nus e encharcavam a barra das vestes, mas o homem loiro parado ali não conseguia realmente se importar com o desconforto ou o frio ou o vento. Os olhos cinzas fitaram a faixa de areia que se estendia ao seu lado até as pedras no fim da praia deserta, como se _quase_ pudessem ver algo ali além das ondas e da areia.

_Quase_.

"Draco, eu queria ir ver o mar."

O pedido leve rendeu semanas de gozações sobre como Harry Potter podia ser obtuso por ter quase 20 anos e ainda não ter visto o mar em uma situação que não envolvesse fuga ou algo perigoso. Não que visitar uma praia inglesa naquela época do ano poderia ser considerado normal, mas tinha sua beleza.

E quando Draco viu o moreno correr descalço pela areia úmida, jogando água fria para todos os lados, rindo e brincando _com ele_, se esqueceu de reclamar do frio ou do vento ou do mar agitado demais. E agora os olhos cinzentos como o céu e o mar a volta _quase_ conseguiam rever os dois sentados sobre a amurada, abraçados, encolhidos, vendo o sol fraco sumir em meio as nuvens de chumbo antes de irem embora.

"Eu te amo, Draco."

_Aquilo não existia mais._

**FIM**

**NA: É, meus amigos, eu simplesmente **_**sinto falta**_** de escrever pinhão. Ai coisinhas assim surgem. Espero que gostem ^^**

**Beijos**


	19. Abraçar

**Abraçar**

Era algo tão simples.

E tão difícil.

E tão eficiente.

Harry não se magoava fácil.

Draco não admitia _nada_ muito fácil.

Mas era só o moreno demonstrar minimamente o quanto a indiferença do outro podia deixá-lo amuado, que os braços em torno de seu peito, o rosto apoiado em seu ombro e o sussurro baixo acompanhado do beijo leve no seu pescoço faziam a paz reinar entre os dois novamente.

- Não fica assim, Potty.

Afinal, até um abraço era mimo demais para alguém que só veio a receber esse tipo de atenção depois dos 20 anos.

-:=:-


	20. Beijo

**Beijo**

Era somente um toque. Não era para ser tão bom-aconchegante-confortável-gostoso-macio-áspero-constante-fácil.

Draco se afastou, tomando ar, e aquele pensamento se perdeu em algum segundo em que Harry percebeu que não importava o que aquilo era, ele precisava de mais para simplesmente continuar vivo.

-:=:-


	21. Beijo em meio ao fogo

**Beijo em meio ao fogo**

Ele era um idiota.

Toda vez que ele olhava o ridículo do Potter andando sem jeito pelos corredores do Ministério, era o mesmo suplício.

O mesmo delírio acumulado de anos, a mesma pergunta não respondida, as mesmas imagens, o mesmo calor e o mesmo perfume.

Porque diabos ele não beijou o estúpido do Gryffindor logo que sairam daquele fogo?

-:=:-


	22. Urso

**Urso**

- Você teria que se desfazer deles mais cedo ou mais tarde, Draco.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque minha mãe simplesmente se recusou a deixar meu quarto montado. Eram relíquias para meus filhos, Harry! A mansão tem quartos o suficiente para...

- Draco, encare o fato: vai ser um pouco difícil termos filhos. E, se tivermos de alguma forma, ele provavelmente vai querer algo mais moderno e _novo_ do que o seu dragão de pelúcia.

- É uma tradição bruxa, Potter, mas eu não espero que você entenda isso. Que tipo de coisa moderna os trouxas dão para os filhos? Testrálios?

- Trouxas não conhecem testrálios. Damos ursos. - Harry pensou por um momento - Não que um urso de pelúcia seja moderno, mas também não passamos por gerações... Draco, tudo bem?

O moreno olhou para o loiro, que encarava o chão, sério demais.

- É, talvez minha mãe tenha percebido que não vai haver filhos.

-:=:-


	23. Uva

**Uva**

Era cítrico e doce, azedinho em algum momento, mas sem a agressividade do ácido. O sabor corria pela sua boca em um vestígio sutil daquele gosto que ele realmente procurava, e Harry gemeu de frustração quando seus lábios foram abandonados antes que pudesse focar seus pensamentos.

- E ai, descobriu o que é? - Draco estava ofegante e isso fez Harry sorrir, tateando seu peito às cegas para puxá-lo de volta para o beijo.

- Ainda não. Acho que não vou conseguir tão cedo.

O loiro deu mais um gole no suco de uva e envolveu o pescoço do outro, permitindo que a brincadeira continuasse.

**FIM**


	24. Draco em um hospital trouxa

**Draco em um hospital trouxa**

- Repete. - Harry pediu, tentando esconder o riso.

- Harry, não é brincadeira. - Hermione olhou para o amigo de forma reprovadora - Meus pais acabaram de ligar, ao que parece, ele só torceu o pé, mas levaram ele para o hospital e...

- O Draco em um hospital trouxa! - Harry riu abertamente - Eu vou ter que ouvir ele reclamar por semanas, Mione, e você certamente vai levar ANOS até que ele aceite se aproximar dos seus pais novamente, então deixe eu me divertir imaginando a cena mais um pouco, ele só torceu o pé...

- Eu ainda me pergunto em que, exatamente, se baseia a relação de vocês, sério. - ela encarou Harry, cruzando os braços, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Finalmente a amiga caiu na risada com ele.


	25. Prostituto

**Prostituto**

Draco acendeu o cigarro, sentindo o gosto amargo entre os lábios, e puxou o casaco mais para perto do corpo.

Aquilo estava acabando com ele. Como se não bastasse tudo o que perdeu na guerra, seus pais presos, metade de suas propriedades confiscadas, agora adquirira aquele hábito. O pouco dinheiro que sobrava do que lutava para conseguir sobreviver acabava nas esquinas das travessas escuras atrás do Beco Diagonal.

Sem qualquer condições de arrumar um casamento digno com seu nome na lama e a alma quebrada demais para um relacionamento, seus pensamentos voavam até olhos verdes proibidos do herói do mundo mágico, e ele pagava para que mãos calejadas o tocassem e ele pudesse chamar por seu nome no meio daquela ilusão barata da vida que nunca teria.

Depois de observar atentamente os rapazes que se enfileiravam junto às paredes sujas de um beco, escolheu um. O corpo pequeno, quase como o _dele,_ a pele branca da mão que levava o cigarro aos lábios finos e rosados, como os _dele,_ o cabelo negro despontando por baixo do capuz da capa que cobria o rosto.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e o estranho o seguiu para dentro de um dos prédios que alugavam quartos por hora na vizinhança. Ao menos havia um pouco mais de calor no ambiente e tanto Draco quanto o estranho começaram a despir as capas.

- Eu acerto o preço antes. - o estranho disse, e sua voz era a _dele._

E Draco descobriu que não estava nem perto de imaginar o quanto uma alma podia ser quebrada quando encarou os olhos de Harry Potter naquele quarto vazio.


	26. Patronus

**Patronus**

Harry sempre achou o feitiço para conjurar seu patrono de uma certa dificuldade. Não a mágica em si, mas o fato de precisar tanto se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz. Realmente feliz. Muito feliz.

Mas isso só até conhecer Draco. Ele se propôs a ajudá-lo com lembranças felizes pelo resto de sua vida.


	27. Casamento

**Casamento**

- Potter, o que é isso?

- Um anel. - sua mão subiu direto aos cabelos bagunçados, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados em sinal de puro nervosismo.

- Você está me dando um anel de presente no nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro? Um anel de ouro branco com seu nome gravado na parte interna? - sua voz se tornava mais rígida e fria a cada palavra.

- Hum. É. - o moreno desviou os olhos verdes para o chão.

Draco suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Eles haviam conversado sobre isso há tanto tempo. Sobre como seria difícil para sua família aceitar, sobre como seu divórcio com Astoria fora tumultuado, sobre como ___não queria_ assumir um compromisso mais sério tão cedo.

Mas Potter era tão evidentemente carente daquela... estrutura ou significado ou o que fosse que aquele anel queria dizer que ele não sabia mais se tinha o direito de negar isso a ele.

Analisou o anel por um longo tempo, pensando. Ele era lindo. Sorriu e o colocou no dedo.

- Eu aceito. - disse, sério - Mas deixo claro que as coisas nesse casamento não vão ser tão fáceis de decidir quanto esse pedido.


	28. Flores

******Flores**

Não era feminino, mas tinha aquela leveza, aquela suavidade, aquele perfume que o fazia fechar os olhos e se imaginar em um campo de flores, e não ia negar que isso o fazia dormir melhor.

Harry passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro ao seu lado e sorriu, com a certeza de que aquele seria mais um cheiro presente na sua ___amortentia_.


	29. Manhattan

**Manhattan**

Harry olhou pela janela do avião vendo a ilha se delineando a milhares de quilômetros abaixo. Preferia assim, ir de avião, um avião trouxa e lento, mas que pelo menos permitiria que ele sentisse aquele novo país, aquele novo lugar, aquela nova vida se desenhando à frente dos seus olhos.

Sentiu os dedos se enredarem nos seus. Draco estava morrendo de medo que o avião caísse ou algo assim quando deixaram Londres, ele dormira a maior parte da viagem e Harry se sentia grato pelo esforço que era claro que ele estava fazendo em só estar ali com ele. Fugir era algo muito mais característico do loiro do que dele, mas ele tentava se convencer de que não estava fugindo, só estava buscando sua paz.

Desviou os olhos da janela e deixou a cabeça pousar contra o ombro do loiro, fechando os olhos e sentindo o um beijo suave pousar entre seus cabelos enquanto o piloto começava a anunciar que pousariam em breve.

Ele estava deixando tudo para trás, mas o que tinha de mais importante estava ali, com ele.

-:=:-


	30. Hipopótamo

**Hipopótamo**

- Merlin, eu comi muito. - Harry virou a cabeça levemente quando Draco deitou ao seu lado na cama com um pequeno gemido. Ele estendeu um braço preguiçosamente e o loiro deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro como uma resposta automática.

- E você não queria vir.

- Eu continuo não querendo. Não gosto deles, não gosto desse lugar e não gosto de me sentir como um hipopótamo depois de comer.

- UM HIPOPÓTAMO? - Harry só não caiu na gargalhada porque estava com preguiça e moleza e aquela sensação de... de...

- É. Estou inútil demais para qualquer coisa além de ficar parado em algum lugar confortável enquanto meu corpo parece pesar toneladas. Do que chama isso? E tudo por culpa da Weasley-mãe que não parava de me oferecer aquelas coisas que...

- Que você adorou e comeu até virar um hipopótamo. - Harry suspirou, feliz, e percebeu que Draco só não respondeu porque não tinha disposição nem para ser irritante e xingar os Weasley. Ele virou o rosto contra os fios loiros e suspirou, sentindo-se prestes a adormecer.

Virar um hipopótamo não era tão ruim.

-:=:-


	31. Buquê

**Buquê**

Ginny tocava as flores com delicadeza. Ela sentia seu perfume, mas não as via de verdade, da mesma forma como ainda sentia o perfume dele no ar da sala decorada para a cerimônia que deveria acontecer no dia seguinte, e se perguntava como não conseguiu ver antes o que agora era tão evidente para ela.

Precisou que Harry lhe dissesse, com todas as letras gaguejadas, muita angústia e olhos fugidios, para que ela percebesse, e, no entanto, ela sabia que aquele sentimento e aquele calor que havia em cada letra do nome que deixava os lábios de seu noivo não haviam surgido naquele momento.

Ela suspirou, pousando o buquê que nunca seria jogado sobre o altar. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, mas ela sabia que não era uma questão de luta, Harry simplesmente havia feito uma escolha, e ele teve tempo o suficiente com ela esperando por ele para que tivesse o direito de voltar a trás depois daquela conversa.

Ela sobreviveria, aprendeu com ele.

-:=:-


	32. Tragédia

Tragédia

- Mas, Harry, era a foto da sua mãe! Ela acabou, já era! E foi culpa minha!

- Não é uma tragédia tão grande, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que a Mione sabe como podemos corrigir isso.

- Eu... eu sinto muito. - e os olhos de Draco refletiam tanto sentimento que Harry simplesmente não tinha como não perdoar.

-:=:-


	33. Mola

**Mola**

- Por favor, pai! Por favor! - o pequeno Scorpius Severus Potter Malfoy pulava sobre os pezinhos como se fossem molas quicando na frente dos pais. Os grandes olhos verdes lacrimejando e os fios loiros bagunçados pela sua ansiedade.

Draco suspirou quando Harry abaixou-se para pegar o filho no colo e entrar com ele na loja de artigos para quadribol. A combinação da teimosia de Harry com a capacidade de utilizar os recursos mais baixos para conseguir o que quer típico de Draco, misturados em seu próprio filho, soava agora como uma armadilha para eles mesmos.

-:=:-


	34. Barba

**Barba**

Draco corria o nariz pelo seu ombro, seu pescoço, seu rosto. A barba baixa que acizentava sua face se tornou áspera com o toque e ele abriu os olhos, encarando o verde que o olhava em expectativa.

Nunca esperara isso de Harry Potter. O menino franzino que crescera com ele parecia simplesmente menino demais para que um dia fosse ter barba, fosse ter a força nos braços que estreitavam seu corpo contra o dele naquele momento, fosse ter tanto desejo traduzido em verde em meio a cicatrizes de batalha que marcavam seu rosto.

O menino sobreviveu para virar homem. E Draco poderia amá-lo somente por isso.

-:=:-


	35. Padeiro

**Padeiro**

- Ele vai ser um grande bruxo. - Harry acariciou a barriga proeminente, sorrindo.

- Provavelmente um grande político ou investidor. - Draco comentou, continuando a leitura do seu jornal.

- Ou auror. Ou inominável. Ou medibruxo. Ou um professor. - Harry respondeu, incomodado - Ele pode ser o que quiser, desde que seja feliz.

- É, tenho certeza que pedreiro ou padeiro ou qualquer outra profissão trouxa e manual se passou pela sua cabeça também. - Draco comentou o olhando de cima das manchetes, ciente de que o moreno se irritaria.

- Por que não? Você não reclama quando eu cozinho para você. - Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

- Há uma grande diferença entre ser padeiro, ser dona de casa e ser cozinheiro profissional, Harry. - Draco agora estava obviamente irritado, e quando ele se levantou para acariciar a barriga de Harry de forma protetora, como se quisesse proteger o filho daquele futuro que soava sombrio para ele, o moreno se recostou a ele e Draco percebeu que era aquela atenção que ele queria desde o começo.

- Eu também te amo. - Harry resmungou, já sonolento com o carinho.

- Vocês dois. - Draco disse baixinho, pousando um beijo em seus cabelos.

-:=:-


	36. Sacrifício

**Sacrifício**

O coração de Draco parou ao ver a cena que parecia se desenrolar em câmera lenta à sua frente. Vindos da direção da floresta, a multidão de homens encapusados vestidos de negro com _ele_ à frente.

Seus olhos tentaram localizar os pais por trás da poeira da guerra, dos machucados, da sujeira, do cansaço. Eles estavam ali. Eles _tinham_ que estar ali. Mas enquanto seus olhos corriam a multidão, acharam aquilo que faria seu chão sumir de uma vez por todas, e durante alguns segundos, o mundo se resumia ao corpo pequeno demais perto dos braços do meio-gigante que o carregava.

Potter. Morto. Ele não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse isso, era óbvio.

E todos a sua volta podiam se desesperar e gritar e chorar pelo grande herói que se oferecera em sacrifício por eles.

Mas para nenhum deles aquela imagem tinha o mesmo significado - único, pessoal e secreto - que tinha para ele, traduzida em toda a dor do mundo.

-:=:-


	37. Maldição

**Maldição**

Draco abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa, pensando que pelo menos uma vez, só uma, ele teria o direito de se sentir seguro sobre suas ações nos últimos anos.

Mas não, ele sabia que não. Não tinha esse direito. Era uma decisão muito grande para tomar e, ao mesmo tempo algo tão intimamente seu que seria sua responsabilidade para sempre. E ele simplesmente já sabia o que fazer, não havia dúvidas, era mais como se estivesse esperando uma terceira alternativa surgir na sua frente ou algo assim.

Olhou os papéis sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Era claro as consequências de tudo aquilo, para o bem e para o mau. Pegou a pena e os assinou, sentindo uma onda de tontura quando a magia percorreu seu corpo, uma desorientação tida como normal quando se perde uma parte da sua identidade.

Estava emancipado. Agora poderia casar com Harry sem sofrer as consequências de ser o último dos herdeiros do Malfoy casando com o último dos herdeiros dos Black. Duas das linhagens mais puras terminavam ali, eles não teriam filhos de sangue.

E, no entanto, se sentiu feliz quando ergueu os olhos e percebeu que o moreno o olhava preocupado, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Seus pais poderiam dizer que aquele casamento era uma maldição, mas aquele sorriso seria para sempre sua bênção.

-:=:-


	38. Lei

**Lei**

Aquela era a lei mais estúpida e irracional que já vira ou ouvira falar. O país estava um caos, mas nada dava o direito ao Ministério de estipular um tempo para as pessoas se casarem, muito menos _com quem_ poderia ou não se casarem. Era uma violência contra a individualidade de qualquer ser humano e ele só entendia que Hermione não estivesse louca lutando contra aquilo porque ela estava _apaixonada_ e seu casamento com Ron cumpria a Lei de Casamentos do Ministério.

Mas ele lutaria contra até o fim!

Ou era o que pensava até receber a carta oficial que dizia que Draco Malfoy havia se interessado em adquirir matrimônio com Harry Potter a fim de cumprir a lei.

Isso não poderia ser tão ruim.

-:=:-


	39. Armadilha

**Armadilha**

Harry estava cansado. Ele estava fazendo hora extra no trabalho há mais de uma semana para poder compensar os feriados de fim de ano e sabia que Draco estava começando a ficar irritado com sua ausência, mas ele tinha que entender. Ele compensaria seu marido depois de dormir algumas horas. Ou alguns dias.

Tentou acender a luz do apartamento após entrar, mas parecia que a lâmpada estava queimada. Não se deu ao trabalho de tentar um feitiço, o cansaço era grande demais, apenas jogou a maleta na direção em que ficava o sofá e caminhou aos tropeções desapertando um pouco a gravata.

- Draco? - chamou, baixo. O apartamento estava completamente escuro e silencioso. Aquilo estava começando a alertar seus sentidos, Draco já devia estar em casa há horas.

Uma música soou baixa vinda do quarto, suave e sensual, e pequenas chamas surgiram no corredor, iluminando seu caminho em direção à porta meio aberta, de onde vinha um perfume suave de banho.

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios e ele suspirou. Estava tão cansado que sua maior vontade era sair correndo daquilo que claramente era uma armadilha. Mas era véspera de natal e ele sabia que Draco havia preparado aquilo. Respirou fundo, como um homem condenado faria, e entreabriu a porta para encontrar o marido ajoelhado nu sobre a cama com um par de algemas na mão.

- Você foi um menino muito mau esse ano, senhor Potter.

-:=:-


	40. Presépio

**Presépio**

Draco observava os detalhes da igreja, a acústica, os vitrais, as estátuas dos santos. Ele mantinha um silêncio respeitoso às pessoas que entravam e saiam do lugar, e principalmente às que estavam ajoelhadas em silêncio em frente ao altar. Ele não entendia aquele culto trouxa, mas Harry disse que igrejas eram lugares bonitos de se visitar e ele não podia negar, trouxa ou não, era bonito.

Mas triste. As estátuas choravam e havia muito sangue e medo em todas as imagens. O local era de certa forma escuro e frio e, embora qualquer aluno que crescera em Hogwarts estivesse acostumado a construções assim, havia algo de assustador nesse fato somado às estatuas tristes. Draco se sentia oprimido entre os sons solenes do imenso órgão e as pessoas silenciosas.

Por tudo isso, ficou surpreso quando as crianças entraram vestidas de anjos e colocaram sobre uma mesa próxima ao altar aquelas novas estátuas que pareciam provisórias e destoantes.

- É um presépio. - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ele entendeu que se referia à cena retratada ali.

Era um nascimento. Era suave e feliz.

Era natal.

-:=:-


	41. Esponja

**Esponja**

A água escorria pela pele quente suavemente, fazendo o loiro arquejar. Harry o abraçou por trás e beijou seu ombro, correndo a esponja de leve por seu corpo, deixando que a água lavasse o corpo de Draco, suas lágrimas e suas almas.

Foram anos de cativeiro e agora estavam juntos, finalmente. A guerra tinha acabado e eles estavam longe de tudo, seguros e em paz. Uma paz só deles, com uma vida toda pela frente para construírem. Ambos ainda estavam feridos demais, doentes de corpo e de alma, mas a água era boa e cada gesto de carinho era um beijo quente na alma.

Eles sobreviveriam, e seriam felizes.

-:=:-


	42. Pipoca

**Pipoca**

- É mágica, estou te falando.

Harry examinou a pequena pipoca entre seus dedos com atenção e em seguida olhou desconfiado para Draco.

- É só água. Ela esquenta e explode e... Não pode ter mágica em cada miserável pipoca que existe no mundo, Draco!

O loiro riu e se debruçou sobre o namorado, pegando entre os lábios a pipoca que tinha em sua mão, antes de voltar a deitar contra seu ombro para assistirem o filme.

- Tem magia em coisas que você nunca vai nem imaginar, Harry. Acredite em mim. - e ele sorriu quando o moreno se debruçou para beijá-lo, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

Havia magia naquilo também.

-:=:-


	43. Batida

**Batida**

Draco suspirou e prendeu a respiração só por alguns segundos, escutando atento.

O quarto estava silencioso, a casa dormia tranquila em meio à noite calma de verão. Mas nada disso era o que o fazia parar de respirar para tentar ouvir.

Uma batida. E outra. E outra. E o suave subir e descer do peito de Potter sob sua cabeça. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Amava aquele idiota mais do que tudo, talvez fosse por isso que parecia tão mágico simplesmente sentir que ele está vivo.

-:=:-


	44. Honestidade

**Honestidade**

Draco não era bom nisso. Não era bom em ser sincero consigo mesmo, muito menos de usar total honestidade com qualquer outra pessoa. Sua tendência era sempre distorcer um pouco os fatos ou suas próprias palavras, a verdade sempre podia ser melhorada para algo que pudesse lhe trazer algo de bom. Ou algo de melhor, se já fosse bom.

Ele era Slytherin, oras, e cresceu junto com Lucius Malfoy, não o culpe por isso.

Mas o olhar de Harry, ao contrário, era honestidade pura tingida em verde Ele não se importava com as consequências, desde que acreditasse que o que estava dizendo ou fazendo tinha algum fundo de verdade. Acho que não era verdade a palavra, era mais justiça. Ele poderia mentir se ainda acreditasse que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

E naquele momento a coisa certa envolvia fazer Draco ser honesto e confessar tudo o que sentia por ele antes que Harry saísse de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

E aquela verdade particular dos dois envolvia tanta coisa que Draco nunca imaginou que as palavras sairiam com tanta facilidade de seus lábios, com todo o risco que elas traziam.

- Eu te amo.

-:=:-


	45. Força

**Força**

Ele era delicado.

Seus traços eram quase infantis, mesmo marcado de cicatrizes. Seus olhos tinham um quê de inocência e fragilidade quando tantas vezes ele o pegava olhando para o nada, perdido em suas lembranças. Seu corpo era pequeno, estreito, mesmo masculino, mesmo adulto, era feito para ser abraçado, para estar em seus braços, contra seu peito. Ele era feito para ser amado.

Mas se havia algo que nunca deveria ser questionado em Harry Potter era o tamanho de sua força. E Draco quase conseguia tocá-la em sua alma cada vez que se via admirando aquele homem que o escolhera para ficar ao seu lado.

-:=:-


End file.
